The Stars Above
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: Morgan falls for Paul of the Quileute tribe and then learns about his tribes secret. Will she be accepting? Or will she run away? Paul/OC...WRITTEN WITH THE ECLIPSE PLOTLINE W/ A PERSONAL TWIST - On Hiatus!
1. New In Town

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! I only own Morgan Connolly and her parents.  
**

**Alright, so this is the first chapter and the first time I've ever written a story about Twilight and to be honest...I hate how I wrote it. I feel like it's too wordy ... or something. I don't really know. But hopefully you guys enjoy it. This fanfic is written during ECLIPSE...meaning that the storyline for Eclipse is in there but I've added my twist to it. I might write a story for Breaking Dawn, depending on how this story goes.  
**

**Please REVIEW!! I need opinions...I want to know if people are going to read this or not.  
**

* * *

The rain beat against the car window as I stared out looking for any sign that the sun might make its grand appearance. I felt eyes on me, my mother's eyes. She knew that I wasn't thrilled about moving…again. "**I'm sorry sweetheart…he'll be home soon and we won't have to leave again.**"

I let out an angry sigh that steamed up a small area of the window. "**How do you know that…?**" I heard her sigh. I knew that she was just as unsure as I was. My father was a pilot in the Air Force and he was currently overseas in Germany at one of the US Air Force bases but he was coming home within the next 2 years. The military has sent my father all over the states. I've lived in Connecticut, Georgia, Hawaii, Texas, Florida and now Washington. His new base was going to be the McChord AFB in Tacoma, which almost 4 hours away from Forks.

My mother wasn't interested in living on another base, so she found the small town of Forks and convinced my father that it was the perfect place to raise a family. I didn't mind small towns but I absolutely hated rain and cold weather. My mother picked out the perfect place.

I sighed again and continued to stare out the window, my hot breath making the window fog. The car was slowing down and then I felt a hand on my leg. "We're here sweetheart." I turned to look at my mother and put on the fakest smile I could muster. She stared at me for a minute and then let out a slight laugh. "**Morgan, honey…I promise it will be all right.**" I raised my eyebrows for a quick second then turned to get out of the car.

I jumped out into the rain and ran as fast as I could to house, trying not to let one drop hit me. I failed miserably. I stood on the porch, safe from the rain and waited for my mother to make a run for the house. It was a little difficult to see, but I laughed at the horrified expression she made from the car. I saw her brace herself then fling the door open, jump out, slam the door and sprint toward the house. Once she reached the porch, she was just as wet as I was. My hair was dripping onto the wooden porch. I felt disgusting. "**Nice job, mom.**" I laughed as I spoke.

She looked over at me and smiled, while she shoved the key into the door. "**I tried.**" She opened the door and walked inside. I waited for a few seconds, trying to brace myself. My mother had been the only one to have already seen the house and I was a bit nervous. From the outside, it looked a bit small, which didn't really bother me. But the neighborhood was a little _off_ to me. It was set close to the woods and I had to wonder if this town was going to be a backwoods redneck town.

I slowly walked into the house and was slightly amazed. It was rather nice. When you walk in the front door you enter the living room. There was no furniture but I could already see where my mother would want to put the couch. It would be placed in the middle of the room with our big screen TV. sitting directly across from it. To get to the kitchen, you'd walk from the front door, behind the couch and turn to the left.

The kitchen wasn't huge but there was enough room for more than 2 people in it. That was good. I needed a lot of space to move around in when I was cooking. I looked at the oven, and it looked worn. I sighed and wondered if my mother decided to buy a new one or if she was going to keep this relic.

I walked a few feet over to the stairway that was closed in my walls on either side of it. The stairway was in the middle of the living room and kitchen. I put one hand on the railing and made my way up, looking for my room. I turned to the right and saw a little post-it that my mother stuck to the door. It read "Morgan's Room." I smiled and rolled my eyes as I ripped it off the door. I stepped inside and smiled to myself. The window was a beautiful bay window to the far left that I would be able to go sit at when I got inspired to write a story or some poetry.

"**How do you like it?**" I jumped a bit when I heard the familiar voice behind me. She was so stealthy walking up the stairs. I thought I would at least hear her footsteps but I guess I was just lost in my own world. I turned to her and at her. "**I really like it…I love the color of the carpet and the walls. It's very…me.**" The walls were my favorite shade of purple, lilac, and the carpet was a nice gray color. The colors blended nicely together. "**Thank you.**" She kissed my forehead and then made her way to her room. I heard her call to me from down the hall. "**The movers should be here soon to bring in the furniture. Make sure to stay out of their way, but tell them where you want everything.**"

I bit my lip. I hated giving people direction; I was never good at being the 'leader.' Within a few minutes I heard the doorbell ring and I rolled my eyes. That had to be the movers. They sure got here fast enough. I heard my mother sprint downstairs and let the men in. She directed a few of them upstairs to my room. I bit my lip again somewhat dreading the moment they walked into my room.

The first man walked into my room and smiled down at me. "**We want to get your bed up here first and bring it up then we'll work on the first floor but we wanted to know where to put the bed.**" I did a 360 of my room and then walked over to the middle. "**Here is good, just push it up against the wall.**" I smiled politely. God, I hate telling people what to do. After they brought the bed up, I directed them where to put everything else. They were very polite and didn't give me a hard time. I was thankful for that. I was expecting some burly men who were complete jerks.

I wanted the bed in the middle of the room, somewhat close to the door. My nightstand was put next to it, on the right, closest to the door. The men put my desk along the wall in front of my bed. There was a good sized closet on the right wall. The room was pretty decent. Definitely livable. I smiled as the men left. My mother and I would be able to decorate the house tomorrow.

*********

The morning came and went and it seemed like it was going to be relatively nice day outside. My mother going to the local hospital to see about obtaining a nursing job, she seemed super excited about it. I wished with all my heart that she got the job.

I sat in the living on the newly placed couch going through boxes. I had been right about the placement of the furniture in the living room. I knew my mother too well. I opened a big box that had my name written across it. It was a few of my books, some wires and stuff for my laptop and internet connection. I sighed and took the box upstairs. I had already placed my laptop on the desk; I just needed to setup my internet, which I knew was going to be a pain in the ass. My room was pretty much finished; I had a lot of time of my hands since my mother had left for her interview. I put some decorative pillows in the bay window along with a purple plush blanket. My room was looking really good.

Around 4:30 I went outside to look around the house. I didn't get a chance to really look around yesterday due to the rain. I saw a girl across the street; she was hanging out with a few guys on her lawn, 4 guys actually. An older man walked out of her house, I was assuming that was her father. He looked over at me and gave me a polite smile before coming over. I cocked a brow, not sure why he was coming over to the house.

Was that the polite thing to do around? Greet your new neighbors? I had to admit that it was a really sweet gesture. Every other state I lived in, no one ever seemed to notice that we had moved in. It was nice for once for someone to take notice. I almost felt like I was in an old movie where the new neighbors would be greeted with plates of food by the locals.

"**Hi there... I'm Chief Swan. You must be Morgan.**" How did he know my name? I looked at him with a blank expression for a moment and then I smiled politely at him. I couldn't forget my manners. "**I already met your mother.**" I nodded, finally understanding how he knew my name. For a quick second I thought maybe he was keeping tabs on the people in the town. He was the chief after all.

"**It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan.**" The polite smile never faded from my face. I took his extended hand and shook it. He had a very strong grip. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl get up from the lawn and walk over to stand at her father's side. "**Morgan, this is my daughter Bella.**" She smiled at me and said 'hello.' The smile that was plastered on my face from meeting Charlie was turned to Bella. "**Nice to meet you, Bella.**"

"**Bells, I won't be home too late but I have some paper work to look through. There's been another incident in the woods.**" She nodded at him and then he left. "**So…you just got here last night…how was your first night?**" I shrugged.

"**I'm not a big fan of rain or cold weather but I really love nature, so I'm sure I'll survive.**" I grinned at her and then noticed her guy friends start to walk over to her. They were all big guys, tall, muscular, extremely handsome. They had all similar russet skin. They were all so gorgeous.

"**Who's your friend, Bella?**" The boy that spoke was very tall; he had to be over 6'5". He had black cropped hair and he wasn't wearing a shirt. In fact, none of them were and it was pretty chilly outside. It was the middle of October and I couldn't understand how they were comfortable. I looked up at the boy and then back to Bella; she gave me a puzzling look. "**Oh…I'm Morgan…Connolly.**" That would have helped if I had introduced myself properly in the first place.

"**I'm Jacob.**" He held out his hand for me to shake but one of his friends moved forward, knocking his hand out of the way. He had bit of a cocky feel to him as he spoke to me. "**I'm Paul…nice to meet you.**" He winked at me and at first I wasn't sure if I should be disgusted or flattered. A few seconds later I felt the blood rush to my face and my cheeks became very hot. I tried to hide my blushing the best way I could by putting a hand to my face and acting as if there was a strand of hair in my way. "**Nice to meet you too…Actually it's nice to meet all of you.**" I couldn't help but stare at him, or any of the other guys. They all looked as if they were created by the gods.

I looked back at Bella and she had a grin on her and she continued to introduce the other two boys as Embry and Jared. "**Sam is with his fiancée … I'm sure you'll meet them sooner or later.**" Embry was the one who spoke to me. I nodded and wondered how lucky Sam's fiancée was. He was probably just as gorgeous as the rest of the guys.

"**So…are you guys some type of boy band or something?**" I let a small laugh escape from my lips as I searched their faces. Bella bit her lip and let out a laugh. "**Huh, hardly.**" She looked at the boys and lightly tapped Jacob on the arm.

"**Nah, we're more like a gang of sorts.**" I looked up at Jared, who had a smug look plastered onto his face. I formed a small "o" with my mouth and raised my eyebrows.

"**So...should I be scared?**"

"**Oh, you should be shakin' in your boots.**" Paul had a smug smile on his face. Apparently, these boys liked smug expressions.

"**Good thing I'm not wearing boots…**" My voice turned slightly seductive, as I meet Paul's gaze. He just stared down at me, dumbfounded.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few of the boys raise their brows, with huge grins on their faces. Paul continued to stare at me. I wondered what he was thinking. He was probably unsure of how to respond to me. "**Uh…well uh.**"

"**We should be getting back. We'll see you later, Bella.**" Jacob broke into the conversation, saving Paul from making an idiot out of himself. He winked at Bella then turned on his heel and walked over to a red Rabbit and got in. The rest of the boys followed shortly after. It took Paul a minute or so to break away from my gaze. "**Nice to meet you, Morgan!**" Jacob called out from the car and the rest of the boys waved at me. A blush hit my cheeks once again.

I turned to Bella and gave her a polite smile. I was usually extremely shy and I was quite surprised by how easy it was to talk to Bella and her friends. "**Where are they from?**"

"**Oh, they're from La Push…the Quileute reservation.**" I nodded. That would definitely explain their russet skin. Bella was like me, pale. Being Irish tends to make your skin milky white. When I was younger the Italian side of my heritage usually gave me a nice tan but lately when I'm out in the sun I burn to a crisp.

"**There must be something in the water over there…those boys are fuckin' gorgeous.**" I laughed a bit then walked up onto my porch and plopped down onto the top step. Bella nodded and sat down with me.

"**When are you starting school? Are you going to Forks High?**" Bella bit her lip as she waited for my answer.

"**Yeah, I am. I'm starting tomorrow actually. My mom figured I could have one day off … but that's it.**" I shrugged and looked out to the road to see a silver Volvo pull up in front of Bella's house.

"**Cool, at least you'll know a few people when you start.**" I saw her glance over at the Volvo and smile before turning back to me.

"**Oh…you and the guys go there too?**" Bella shook her head side to side.

"**No, the boys go to a school on the reservation… but me and Edward go there.**" I gave her a puzzling look. She must have noticed that I was confused as to who Edward was so she pointed to the silver Volvo where a guy stepped out. He was tall and just as gorgeous as the Quileute boys. His hair was bronze colored and very messy. His eyes were an interesting topaz color. I had never seen anything like them. I wondered if they were natural or if they were contacts. And I thought it was awesome to have green eyes but his eye color was more mesmerizing than mine. "**Edward's sister and brother also go there so, you could sit with us if you'd like to. No pressure.**" She laughed a bit and I let out a small laugh as well.

"**Yeah, sure. I'd like that. It's going to be tough enough being the new girl…I don't want to have to sit by myself too.**"

"**No…you wouldn't be by yourself. They'll probably act the same way they did when I moved here. You'll be the new toy.**" She shook her head, probably recalling her first at Forks High. Edward moved smoothly across the street and stopped in front of me and Bella. She looked up at him and smiled lovingly at him. She hopped up and ran into him, embracing him.

I looked away, feeling a bit awkward. Feeling like a third wheel. I felt eyes on me. I looked back over to the happy couple and noticed Edward looking down at me. "**Bella, who's your friend?**"

She slightly turned her to look at me and then looked up at Edward. "**That's Morgan. She just moved in. She'll be starting school tomorrow.**" She hesitated for a minute and I was unsure why. "**…Would you mind if she sat me us tomorrow at lunch?**" He shook his head. Thank god he didn't mind. I really didn't want to be that loser sitting in the corner by herself, trying to blend in but really sticking out like a sore thumb.

My mother suddenly appeared in the driveway, her car was so quiet I didn't even hear her roll up. She waved at me from the car and hopped out. She hurried over to where I was sitting and asked who were my new friends were. Typical. I introduced Bella and Edward to my mother. Her eyes widened a bit when she looked at Edward. "**I believe I met your father today…Dr. Cullen, right?**"

Edward nodded and smiled at her. "**He's very young looking…you're family must have some amazing genes.**" I rolled my eyes as my mother went off about Dr. Carlisle Cullen and how impressed she was with his medical knowledge. After awhile my mother scurried into the house to make dinner, which I meant to do but I had lost track of time.

"**Bella, we should go. I'm sure Morgan's mother wants to talk to her about her exciting day.**" I raised a brow and looked over at Bella, giving her a questioning look.

"**Yeah, come on. Bye Morgan.**" She threw a glance at Edward before to smile down at me. She and Edward began to walk away. Bella stopped abruptly and turned to meet my gaze. "**Hey if you need a ride tomorrow … I can take you.**"

"**That'd be great. Thanks.**" I smiled politely at her. It was probably better to drive to school with Bella instead of having my mother drop me off like I was child all over again. God damn I was 18 years old, I didn't need to deal with that crap as well as being new.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys…bad news... my laptop is broken again!! I have the same virus but I'm in the process of getting it fixed. I should have it fixed within the next 7-10 days. I will update soon…I love and miss you all!!


End file.
